Memorias de una Mente Enamorada
by Rowsbella Mayfair
Summary: “Fue la bruja mas brillante de su época, aunque la leyenda dice que un desengaño amoroso, del que no se conocen detalles, contribuyo a su temprana muerte”
1. El Comienzo de un Largo Viaje

Memorias de una Mente Enamorada 

"**Fue la bruja mas brillante de su época, aunque la leyenda dice que un desengaño amoroso, del que no se conocen detalles, contribuyo a su temprana muerte" **

Capitulo 1. El Comienzo de un Largo Viaje.

Las hojas que cubrían los árboles silvestres de los alrededores ya caían estrepitosamente sobre los amplios jardines que bordeaban el castillo.

Era una escenario de matices carmesí que me llenaban de un extraño calor interno, aunque si hubiese abierto la ventana hubiese comprobado que la brisa del verano había sido suplida ya por el viento reticente y melancólico del otoño.

Mientras me dedicaba a escribir algunos detalles sobre el viaje que había realizado y como había sido al final mí llegada a este lugar, intentaba no mirar de soslayo hacia la ventana frente a mí para no recordar mi viejo hogar.

Es verdad que a pesar de la juventud de la que aun gozaba, mis hombros siempre cargaron grandes expectativas de lo que podría realizar. Muchas veces me pregunte incluso si dentro de los corazones de mis padres habría algo que los inclinara a pensar que su única descendiente lograría una hazaña heroica… heroicamente brillante.

Tener iniciativa y decisión siempre había sido una de mis mejores cualidades. El hecho de dejar a los otros vagando por lo parajes me había provisto pronto de un lugar encantador donde instalarme. Me sentía muy satisfecha con eso, quería un sitio apartado para poder meditar a solas y este era el lugar prefecto.

Deje la hermosa pluma de águila sobre el escritorio intentando que la tinta no se corriera sobre el pergamino. Guarde ambos dentro del pequeño cajón que tenia delante. Hacia unos minutos que movimientos humanos hacían acto de presencia en el jardín frente a mi. Seguramente necesitarían ayuda y pronto se molestarían al verme tan placidamente sentada.

Los vertiginosos círculos para subir a la torre oeste quizás habían sido lo que me había llamado la atención al llegar. Mi intuición me había llevado por el lado correcto. Sin lugar a dudas hacían falta aun muchas cosas que arreglar, los muggles y sus constantes batallas habían acabado considerablemente con zonas de la fachada y los interiores del castillo.

Meramente tenía toda esa información principalmente gracias a que Gryffindor, desprendido totalmente de los prejuicios que podrían separarnos de aquellas personas tan diferentes a nosotros, había ayudado en algunas batallas a su lado. Cabe decir que también velaba por los intereses de encontrar un lugar cercano al páramo que tanto le recordaba su niñez. Y esa era la razón por la que nos encontrábamos aquí.

La verdad recordar como había empezado toda la travesía era extraño. Gryffindor había expuesto a un hombre inocente a lo que parecía una muerte segura hacia casi un mes. El habría tenido que ir a mi casa a decirme que había encontrado el lugar que tanto habíamos buscado, un lugar que recibiría de primera mano a aquellos deseosos de aprender magia.

Yo conocía a Gryffindor desde que era pequeña. Una familia había llegado a mi natal ciudad hacia poco, argumentando su llegada por la temporada de cacería, donde mis padres y yo criábamos cuervos en una encantadora reserva. Las propiedades, habilidades y misterios que podrías aprender sobre estas fantásticas criaturas eran inagotables. El sol despuntaba sus últimos rayos sobre mi cabeza cuando note que la barrera mágica había sido traspasada. Por equivocación el más joven decidió aventurarse en los límites de nuestra reserva. Por el trozo de madera que llevaba en las manos pude cerciorarme que la barrera aun funcionaba contra aquella gente sin magia, se trataba de un mago el que buscaba a su presa en los cielos. De pronto apunto con decisión hacia una que emprendía el vuelo. Pude reconocer a la criatura como una de las crías que en la semana habían aprendido a volar, abandonando el nido que las mantenía en la cañada para salir mas allá. Un fuerte impulso en mi corazón se encendió como fuego. Las palabras salieron de mi boca y mi mente al tiempo que desenvaine mi varita y el chico salio despedido contra uno de nuestros más grandes árboles. No me inmute para nada al verlo tirado sobre la maleza. Una centella de luz roja había pasado a un lado mío. Pronto me vi a mi misma devolviendo el hechizo contra mis invisibles agresores. Una mujer se acerco por un costado mío sin que dejara de apuntarla para levantar el rostro del que comprendí, era su hijo.

- Godric! Godric! Pero quien…- sus ojos se encontraron de pronto con los míos. Su mirada despedía una mezcla de repudio y temor.

- La Cañada, como le habrán explícitamente aclarado a su llegada a la ciudad…- comencé a decir en un tono sombrío para clarificar el motivo de mi ataque.

- Que le has hecho a mi hijo?!!- grito exasperadamente con el joven intentando reincorporarse en sus brazos.

- …es parte de una reserva natural de crianza donde se prohíbe cazar, en cualquier caso, cualquier tipo de ataque…- continué con la mirada fija en ella.

- Mi hijo! Que le has hecho muchacha ingrata?!!- miraba con preocupación al joven que ya había logrado abrir los ojos, acariciando su mejilla.

- …hacia las especies que aquí se crían conlleva a la defensa de las mismas por parte del dueño- sentencie y la vi incorporándose y apuntándome directamente con su varita. Preparada para el duelo apunte al mismo tiempo la mía presintiendo lo que vendría después, mas todas mis adivinanzas mentales de cuales serian sus puntos débiles se vieron interrumpidos por un hombre mayor que se interpuso entre las dos, mirándome primero a mi con una afable media sonrisa y luego a la mujer.

- Cariño, la chica tiene razón. Siempre admirare la gracia de Godric para buscar aventuras temerarias en lugares a los que se supone que no debe de entrar y creo entender que el ya sabe defenderse solo- su hijo se había incorporado ya por completo con un aspecto de tranquilidad como si nunca hubiese estado tirado entre los árboles inconsciente y se acercaba a sus padres para mirar, con asombro, que una mujer lo había derribado sin esfuerzos- aquí entre nosotros- bajo un poco su tono de voz- deberías darle su merecido mas seguido para que aprenda a comportarse- antes de terminar la frase, el hombre ya había prorrumpido en carcajadas, mientras su mujer parecía no haber escuchado nada, quitaba hojas del cabello de su hijo al tiempo que el le hacia la mano a un lado diciendo "madre, me avergüenzas!"

El amable señor tomo a su esposa por el brazo saliendo del claro de la propiedad dejando a su hijo "a mi merced". El pareció interesado en mirarme de soslayo mientras arreglaba las solapas de la capa con un aire que parecía ¿divertido? Por uno momento sostuve la mirada, después sin mas, guarde la varita dentro, gire sobre mis talones con paso decidido hacia mi hogar. Pero algo me detuvo. Una mano sujeto mi muñeca de pronto al mismo tiempo que la retiraba mirando al joven.

- No esta mal, para ser una chica- estaba cruzado de brazos mientras movía los labios santurronamente, después los separo, se encogió de hombros como si estuviese resignado y me tendió su mano derecha- Godric Gryffindor, aunque creo que ya has escuchado eso de mi madre- termino sonriendo ampliamente.

Mire su mano como si nunca hubiese visto una mano antes. Después mire sus ojos al tiempo que respondía sin corresponder al saludo- Se supone que debo sentirme halaga por lo que crees que es un… cumplido?-

- Oh vamos!- respondió tajantemente haciendo un ademán con la mano- es solo que… ni mi padre me ha desarmado nunca, no creí que… bueno que…-

- Que una chica lo hiciera? Crees que por ser mujer no podría ser mejor que tu?-

- No, para nada, no es eso, es solo que… vaya no me lo esperaba, has salido completamente de la nada!-

- Un buen mago permanece siempre alerta-

Por un instante pareció ofendido por mi cometario, después vi como agarraba mi mano de nuevo con la suya y la estrechaba.

- Entiendo el punto, pero vamos! Debo saber quien me ha desarmado, supongo que tienes un nombre… el cual es…?-

- Rowena…- mi impulso de contestar a todo aquello que me era preguntado me asalto antes de que pudiese darme cuenta de lo que hacia- Rowena Ravenclaw- en ese punto di un fuerte apretón y después lo solté. Una pequeña ave se había posado sobre mi hombro. Era "Impulsor".

- Veo que tenemos compañía- miro a Impulsor- te veo luego muñeca!- paso a mi lado beso mi mejilla y salio despedido mas allá de mi vista.

Me quede en medio del claro oscuro completamente por la llegada de la noche acariciando las plumas suaves color azabache de mi pequeño cuervo, mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido Gryffindor…

Ahora el ya se había convertido en todo un hombre, muy diferente de la época en el que lo conocí. Incluso yo había cambiado demasiado. El fue el primer acercamiento que tuve con alguien de mi edad, el primer amigo verdadero que tuve y de ser aquella chica tímida, fría, ambiciosa y callada, pase a convertirme en una mujer mucho más alegre y cariñosa, porque ambiciosa lo seré toda la vida y … la prudencia, siempre será una gran virtud.

Me temo he desviado todo de nuevo… sufro de un incontenible arrojo por las palabras. Yo tenía que relatar como había empezado el viaje hacia este castillo que de ahora en adelante será mi hogar. Pues bien, Gryffindor acostumbraba mandarme correspondencia conforme sus viajes incrementaban, gracias a que un tiempo largo no pude verlo. El quería ver el mundo de las afueras y hacer lo que un hombre como el quería hacer, mientras que por otro lado, su vieja amiga Rowena seguía enfrascada detrás de un libro mas de su ya amplia colección personal, aprendiendo de todo y de todos aquellos que conocía. Sabia que en esa odisea de demostrar fortaleza iba acompañado por su mejor amigo y eso era ya un gran alivio. No importaba que descubrimiento quería realizar, al fin de cuentas, al saber que no estaba solo, me sentía más segura de que pronto lo vería llegar sano y salvo.

En uno de sus misteriosos viajes por valles de Europa, conoció a Helga, que extrañaba la vida familiar que tenia antes de la muerte de su esposo. Jamás se había casado de nuevo, Helga siempre le seria fiel a el, hasta el día de su muerte. Enseñaba a unos cuantos chicos del valle donde vivía para no percatarse de su estable soledad, le fascinaba permanecer rodeada de niños. A partir del tiempo que Godric paso con ella, empecé a cartearme con Hufflepuff hasta que pasamos de conocidas ocasionales a muy buenas amigas. A finales de diciembre de ese año de viajes para todos (en todos los sentidos que eso pudiese tener), decidimos reunirnos con la intención de conocernos mas a fondo y fue ahí, en esa cena al lado de la chimenea que, juntando la idea de los niños de Helga, las hazañas de Godric y como ellos dos llamaban, "la dama de amplia cultura mágica", decidimos que si un día encontrábamos un lugar ideal donde todos los magos del país pudiesen acudir, partiríamos a dedicarnos a la enseñanza estudiantil, que en esos tiempos se ajustaba a los conocimientos que impartían los padres a sus descendientes. Era una idea por más alocada, hasta cierto punto improbable, pero igualmente fascinante. Pensar que mis conocimientos pasarían de generación en generación (y no solo dentro de los confines de aquellos con los que compartía mi sangre) me hacia sentir completa. Los tres brindamos en la salita de te de Helga, por ese futuro aun incierto pero a la vez prometedor.

- Con los 4 unidos de esta manera, seguramente no habrá Colegio de Magia que se compare con el nuestro, ya puedo verlo!- el estaba tan emocionado que podía ver el brillo en sus ojos. Helga daba un ultimo sorbo a su te- los mejores duelos del mundo se verán aquí! Ya puedo ver cuantos héroes épicos se graduaran!

- El blandir tanto tu espada en camposanto te ha hecho que te olvides de lo simple que es sumar Gryffindor- le dije en tono burlón- como puedes observar, somos tres, un brujo y dos brujas, las que fundaran este solemne capricho.

- Slytherin- dijo dejando su copa de vino sobre la mesa- lo siento, lo olvide por completo. Quizás llegue a mencionarlo en mis cartas. Hufflepuff lo recuerda mejor, porque ella nos recibió en su casa a ambos cuando cumplíamos la travesía. Lamento que no haya venido esta noche, pero Slytherin prefirió terminar de ordenar sus ideas sobre algunos hechizos "oscuros"- esta parte la dijo con cierto misterio y sarcasmo, entrecerrando los ojos para darle más énfasis a la última palabra- pero ya lo conocerás, se llevaran bien Rows! Es la única persona, después de ti claro, que puede permanecer encerrada hasta no plasmar una idea clara en el viejo pergamino- el y Helga intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y rieron por lo bajo.

Si tan solo hubiese recordado ese detalle, no hubiese saltado hace casi un mes después de esa cena, hacia un duelo algo doloroso. Godric había escrito que estuviera lista a media noche para viajar hacia el sitio ideal. Había empacado mis cosas mágicamente, no querría cargar mucho peso hasta donde quiera que tuviésemos que ir. Mis padres se despidieron sentimentalmente, llenándome de bendiciones para el viaje que emprendía de ahora en adelante. Cuando todo estaba listo, mi madre me detuvo antes de salir a la profundidad del crepúsculo y puso en mis manos una caja aterciopelada en ellas. Yo sabia lo que era, pero…

- No puedo aceptarla madre!- hice el ademán de devolvérsela, pero ella no hizo el resto.

- Estaba destinada a ti cuando te casaras… y se que no es el día de tu boda y que quizás estés mas ocupada en multiplicar esa inteligencia que heredaste de tu padre… siempre estaré orgullosa de ti mi querida Rowena, pero me harás sentirme aun mas orgullosa, si puedes llevarla sobre tu cabeza- sin decir una palabra mas me estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos sollozando, separándose un poco, sonriéndome ampliamente y subiendo las escaleras de nuevo. Me había dejado con la diadema que había usado el día de su boda y su madre y la madre de su madre antes que ella, para mí… Un estremecimiento me sobrevino, había visto esa diadema adornar la cabeza de mi madre en muchos bailes… cuando niña me imaginaba con su larga cabellera rizada adornada por esa brillante pieza de plata cuando tuviese la edad… y ahora ese momento de mi infancia se cerraba dándome paso a mi tan anhelado deseo.

Tome mis cosas y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Di un ultimo vistazo hacia la que había sido mi casa durante 18 años y emprendí el camino hacia aquel viejo roble donde se suponía vería a Godric, con Impulsor suspirando dormido en su jaula. Pude distinguir una sombra masculina entre las sombras viniendo hacia mi dirección. Segura de que Gryffindor había llegado (aunque sorprendida por su puntualidad, que no era una de sus fuertes cualidades), encendí la varita para darme cuenta con un sobresalto de que no era el. A lo lejos un hombre, por lo menos unos 15 años mayor que yo se acercaba con paso decidido.

- Deténgase! Identifíquese!- dije con una voz amenazadora.

El no hizo ademán de responder a ninguna de mis peticiones y continúo.

- Le ordeno que se detenga, esta dentro de mi propiedad! Si no quiere salir lastimado identifiquese AHORA!-

Pero dio el mismo resultado que la última vez. Lo vi acercarse a un mas. Un instante sus profundos ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos para después tomar la valija de mi derecha, cargarla y emprender el camino serenamente en sentido contrario. El hechizo aturdidor salio despedido hacia los aires cuando el lo desvió con una gracia bastante sutil. Intentarlo otras veces no resulto mejor, así que emprendí la carrera tras el, que solo se volteo con la mirada fría y un tono de fastidio.

- Niña guarda eso, no querrás lastimarte-

- Mis cosas! Devuelve mi valija, quien demonios crees que eres!-

- Parece que las mujeres ya no aprecian un gesto de galantería- dijo bajando la valija- he venido por ti ¿esta bien?-

Esta vez lo tenía mas cerca así que lancé una maldición a corta distancia que se repelió al instante mientras tenia la sensación de ser elevada por mi cuello medio metro por arriba del suelo.

Sostenía su varita cansinamente apuntándome directamente, yo pataleaba en mi intento de safarme, pero sabia que me había desarmado hacia ya unos segundos.

- BAJAME! Te lo ordeno, BAJAME AHORA! Quien demonios crees que eres! Pelea limpio maldito engreído y te daré tu merecido!-

- Déjame adivinar niña...- dijo arrastrando las palabras, levantando una de sus manos enguantadas elegantemente por piel de dragón y puso su dedo índice sobre mi mejilla al tiempo que la aparte con furia- … si no cabe la menor duda. Niña, tu querido amigo me ha pedido que venga por ti esta noche, esta en casa de esa otra chica esperando por nosotros, será mejor no demorar…

Al ver que no contestaba y yo que seguía desesperadamente intentado librarme del hechizo, hizo un rápido movimiento con la varita y caí sobre la fresca tierra. Al tiempo que encontré la varita me puse de pie y arremetí de nuevo contra el, con mi arma enarbolada, mas sin embargo al acercarme lo suficiente a el, vi como levanto ágilmente su mano derecha y salí despedida un par de metros hacia atrás, cayendo completamente esta vez sobre mi espalda. Me levante demasiado furiosa para dejarme apreciar el dolor de mis músculos lastimados. Me detuve cuando vi su mano elevada de nuevo.

- Para ser inteligente, cometes el mismo error muchas veces no crees Ravenclaw?- miro la manera en la que lo observaba, miro su mano y prosiguió- no voy a atacarte, comprenderás que no he sido caballeroso y lo siento, solo pretendía defenderme. Puedes creer ahora que Gryffindor me ha enviado por ti esta noche o seguir luchando conmigo toda la noche. Perdona mis malos modales niña, no creí que te importara mucho una provincial presentación con caravanas exageradas, ahora veo que si- Lo que sucedió después me sorprendió tanto que creo entender porque mis mejillas se sonrojaron… por el asombro. Tomo mi mano derecha, la llevo lentamente hasta sus labios y la beso.

- Salazar Slytherin, Ravenclaw-

- No soy una niña!- le espete casi sin poder contenerme, me puse a la par con el y sin hacer ningún comentario durante todo el trayecto hasta la casa de Helga. ¿Este arrogante empedernido era el mejor amigo de Godric? No podría ver aun que le había visto de "amigo" a ese tipo tan desagrable y fastidioso……. no aun….


	2. De Sueños y Proyectos

**En agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que han tenido fe en este pequeño proyecto y han tenido el sutil regalo que me alegra el día, un comentario acerca de esta historia, he arreglado los desastres tecnologicos-muggles y me he apresurado a continuar. Espero sea de su completo agrado y si es asi realmente, haganme saber todas sus inquietudes y sugerencias, todas son bien recibidas y tomadas en cuenta.**

**Con cariño: Rowena Ravenclaw**

**Capitulo 2. De Sueños y Proyectos**

Me encontraba corriendo en medio del bosque buscándolo con desesperación. Podía sentir el aire frió entrar en mis pulmones con dificultad y un dolor agudo en mi pecho al salir. Miraba errante y desconcertada a mi alrededor y de pronto ahí estaba de nuevo. Era tan recurrente verlo… que mi deje de extrañeza empezaba a desaparecer. En varias ocasiones, Helga me expuso que podría haber sido un presagio de algo que pasaría mas adelante… yo solo podía responderle dedicándole una leve sonrisa y asintiendo. Mejor me concentraría en apreciarlo mientras estuviese ahí.

Era un cerdo de aspecto que podría denominarse inofensivo, que me llenaba de un sentimiento de seguridad, con sus orejas caídas a ambos lados de su enorme cabeza y sus diminutas patitas deliciosamente estilizadas que no parecían concordar con el resto de su anatomía. Sabia que debía seguirlo a las profundidades del bosque como siempre hacia, así que camine hacia el sonriendo, satisfecha. Tras unos minutos entre los grandes árboles y la densa neblina cubriendo parcialmente mis vestidos, pude percibir el sonido del agua, que no podía ser vista por mis ojos. Me acercaba con el animal a unos pasos de mí, feliz de que lo había encontrado por fin, lo sabia, esta segura de ello! Si me mantenía unos minutos mas en aquel momento podría caminar al lado del viejo acantilado siguiendo la huella del sonido del agua en el lago y encontraría lo que estaba buscando.

Pude apreciar la vieja construcción a lo lejos sin muchos detalles nítidamente visibles, el acantilado bordeándola de una extraña manera, y el presenciarla me hizo ansiar llegar hasta ahí, como si la vida me fuese en ello. El sol empezaba a despuntar el alba sobre mi cabeza y tuve que apartar la mirada por su efecto cegador.

Entonces, fue cuando sentí un tiron en mi capa que me hizo bajar mi mirada hacia el animal que me había guiado. Por un momento lo mire esperando otra señal que me indicara como llegar hacia aquel lugar. Examinándolo con detenimiento, pude ver que tenía su rostro distorsionado por una serie de verrugas en su rostro. No sentía temor ante aquel cuadro, lo había visto tantas en veces en mis sueños que abrí los labios al tiempo que escuche la voz del animal susurrar en mi cabeza diciendo:

- Salta….

Me encontraba a las orillas del lago y al obedecer la orden secreta me encontré dando unos pasos firmes sobre el agua, gire sobre mis talones como agradeciendo el hecho de estar a salvo y al señalar las ruinas la criatura me hizo un leve asentimiento. Por todo respuesta sonreí aun mas radiante que antes, pero al dar el tercer paso me vi cayendo estrepitosamente como si hubiese sido lanzada desde lo alto de una plataforma.

Mi cuerpo viro a la deriva liberado, lanzándose hacia el vació. Mientras caía en lo profundo del lago, percibía el agua helada en mis mejillas, colándose por debajo del vestido y la larga túnica que portaba esa noche; el fuerte impacto del agua estrellándose contra mí era indescriptible. Me sentí inundada por completo en las turbias olas. Me deje llevar por la sensación unos instantes y contemple mi cuerpo quedarse extasiado en una posición de letargo con los ojos cerrados, con lo que parecía el principio de una sonrisa que no sabia si era tal... verme de esa manera me dio una estado de profunda paz. Al principio había sentido la necesidad de protección encogiéndome con dureza, mas ya había dejado de luchar segundos atrás. Al fin había pasado, todo había terminado y en mi corazón, sabía que estaba en un grado cercano a la felicidad…

Y entonces una voz que me llamaba con insistencia me despertó del sueño…

Cuando abrí los ojos pude enfocar poco a poco la decoraron tan melodiosa y calida de la casa de Helga, llena de extrañas plantas que cuidaba con esmero entre las cuales se veían flores de todos los colores y olores imaginables.

Los dedos de mis manos y mis pies hormigueaban con un vaivén de emociones y sensaciones. ¿Había estado soñando de nuevo con ese cerdo¿Qué significaba¿Por qué parecía que al finalizar, me quedaba postrada en el agua, como si estuviese muerta¿Quería decir que tenía la premonición de que moriría ahogada? El solo pensarlo hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi columna vertebral con una sacudida.

Mi frente estaba húmeda y vi a Helga enjugar un pañuelo sobre ella. Al verme despierta, me sonrió y se volvió hacia la puerta.

- Ha despertado ya, solo ha sido un mal sueño- al decir lo ultimo me miro de nuevo de manera maternal, retirando el pañuelo con delicadeza, mojándolo en una mezcla de olor agradable y fresco como el otoño- solo ha sido un mal sueño querida- al colocarlo de nuevo, Gryffindor y Slytherin entraron a la habitación de huéspedes que estaba ocupando desde el momento que salí de mi hogar.

- Ya estas mejor nena?- Godric se sentó en una de las esquinas de mi cama, parecía un poco preocupado. Cuando lo mire con extrañeza, como si no supiera de lo que hablaba, Helga expreso en voz alta lo que había pasado.

- Has estado hablando en sueños querida, has estado muy agitada durante casi una hora y al intentar despertarte me he dado cuenta que estabas congelada- se estremeció al decirlo, asi que tomo mi mano- así que le pedí a Slytherin que trajera unas hojas de Romero de mi jardín para ayudarte…-

- Godric, los niños pequeños tienden a las pesadillas, debiste haberlo advertido antes y la hubiésemos instalado en la habitación de Hufflepuff para que no tuviese miedo en las noches- sentencio Slytherin con sus característicos aires de grandeza, como de aquel que cree saberlo todo. Hubiese deseado que ese engreído cretino saliera y se perdiera para siempre.

Godric le lanzo una mirada de fastidio y le indico que no dijera nada más. Helga fingía no haberlo escuchado. Encontré la mirada de Godric de nuevo.

- Ha sido otra vez ese sueño, el cerdo junto al acantilado, el agua corriendo dentro del lago y el lugar en ruinas antes de que…- aguarde, no tenia que decir más, Godric sabía el resto, sabia que algo parecido a mi muerte terminada siempre el relato. Mas no fue él, el que después de asentir mirando a Helga que también entendía que ese en particular se había repetido con demasiada frecuencia desde el inicio de mis viajes, hablo…

- ¿Eres capaz de tener una premonición completa y nítida? Que sorpresa Ravenclaw, en realidad eras tu paseándote fuera de tu cuerpo…- añadió con tono monocorde, arrastrando cada palabra- has visto las montañas boscosas que llegan al lago, al acantilado… al castillo… ahora entiendo porque la insistencia de Godric diciendo que tenias mas poder del que aparentabas…- Salazar se acerco un poco mas a la cama para poder mirarme, como si estuviese presenciando algo que no podía creer alzando una ceja completamente reservado e introvertido.

Aun así, yo estaba más confundida que nunca. ¿Se había atrevido Godric a contarle? Buscando respuestas mire con enfado desde la almohada a mi delator, que entendiendo lo que estaba suponiendo en mi cabeza y salto en su defensa.

- Si piensas que le he dicho algo, estas en un error. Si no me crees puedes constatarlo con Helga si la consientes como alguien de mayor confianza que yo. De eso discutiríamos en la mañana… Rows, el lugar que Salazar y yo encontramos después de todo… veras. Nos perdimos en las profundidades de un bosque hace casi dos meses…. Hacia más de 10 horas que caminábamos sin rumbo y sin comida, estábamos desesperados. Las viejas construcciones que yo buscaba después de las guerras no estaban, parecía que la espesura de los árboles se habían tragado a cada una de ellas… no había señales de vida en ninguna parte y escuchamos el sonido de lo que parecía agua a unos metros mas allá… Nos habíamos desviado en muchos sentidos así que nos dirigimos hacia allá. Se que fue descortés de mi parte decirte que iría por ti y mandar a Salazar en mi lugar, pero es que aun estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que vimos en ese lugar y como habíamos encontrado las ruinas de "nuestro" castillo…- cuando me miro de esa manera culpable, quise esperar a que terminara la historia antes de seguirle recriminando sus aparentes faltas. Mas el silencio se hizo en el, que sin dejar de mirarme y sin poder articular palabra, miro pidiendo ayuda a su amigo, que acudió en su auxilio sin vacilar.

- Tú estabas ahí, ese día en el que desesperados seguíamos el sonido del agua para beber, en ese día de campirano crepúsculo Ravenclaw. Al acercarnos al lago pudimos ver que una mujer salía también del bosque. Parecía traer a su cuidado a un cerdo, como si estuviese recolectando trufas en sus vestidos como muchas mujeres suelen hacer en esa época del año. Godric estaba estupefacto tirado al lado del litoral señalando "tu tiara brillante", se paro con esfuerzos, me sacudió la ropa y me repitió "Es Rowena, es Rowena, es ella!"… tu giraste sobre tus talones, me miraste parada sobre el agua y señalaste sonriendo las ruinas… después desapareciste con un estruendo que salpico el lago… el no sabia si decírtelo era una buena idea… sabiéndolo ahora, creo que ya no habrá proyecciones… - Slytherin me miraba todavía y hubiese preferido que su repentino interés en mi desapareciera así que mire a Helga.

- Ya estas mejor - me dijo y se incorporo con cuidado, tomo el balde con las hojas y lo puso sobre la balaustra de la ventana- Godric querido, esto quiere decir que nuestro Gran Colegio se erigirá sobre la estatua de un cerdo verrugoso, Rows lo habría deseado así-

Él, que al verme serena y tranquila, entendió que mis pasados rencores habían sido analizados y olvidados, se quito la tensión de su rostro y añadió sonriéndome ampliamente:

- Que dices Rows, podríamos tener en nuestras manos un buen nombre para el Colegio, algo original!!!… Hog (Cerdo) Warts (verrugoso)….. Hog…warts… Hogwarts!-

- Nuestras iniciales están en el "curioso" nombre en forma de un anagrama- Slytherin parecía mucho mas relajado, pero conservaba el porte orgulloso y serio.

- Y si no quieres contar la historia como es querida, para que nadie delate tus profundos secretos- Helga siempre viéndome como si fuese una chiquilla pequeña por ser mayor que yo, me hacia bucles en el cabello con un dedo mientras hablaba parada en la cabecera- la verruga de cerdo es utilizada como el toque final para algunas delicias culinarias-

Todos miramos a Helga con profunda calma, mientras reíamos por lo bajo. Por un momento me pareció todo tan perfecto como en el sueño. Me sentía segura, y ahora que los 4 hablábamos un idioma parecido, no pude decir más que…

- Que sea Hogwarts…-

Esa noche ninguno de nosotros pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, éramos presas de una emoción repentina. Godric quería permanecer a mi lado para ver mi evolucionada mejoría, mientras Slytherin disponía unos pergaminos con datos del estado de la estructura sobre la mesita de te. Helga cocino unos deliciosos bocadillos nocturnos mientras hablábamos de los proyectos que nos ocuparíamos de arreglar antes de arribar al "Colegio". En el sillón más grande me encontraba yo con una manta tejida en lana y chocolate caliente recostada con Godric. Slytherin estaba en una silla alta y ornamentada y Helga se meneaba en su mecedora de caoba.

- Como habrás visto, el exterior de la fachada esta bastante deteriorada, tendremos que empezar por ahí. No podemos habitar un lugar que en las próximas nevadas nos proveerá de un frió miserable e inundaciones en los pasillos con el calor del sol- añadió Slytherin mirando sus anotaciones.

- Y después tendremos que encargarnos de las habitaciones, todos querremos privacidad y un lugar para nuestras cosas, vivir bajo el mismo techo tendrá que ser lo mas placentero y productivo posible. Hay que arreglar el salón principal, distribuir aulas de trabajo, dejar que Rowena se ocupe de lo que podía ser la biblioteca y que Helga le de unos toques mas hogareños al castillo. Al final discutiremos la mejor forma de aprovechar el espacio exterior de los jardines y limites con el bosque, pues es seguro que tú también llevaras algunas de tus criaturas contigo- repuso Godric.

- Por el momento solo llevare a la familia de elfos que me han legado para ayudarnos con estos trabajos, después vendrá lo demás. Rowena llevara a su "Impulsor", pero Helga es la que viajara un poco mas cargada con todos sus amados especimenes de flora y ya sabemos a quien mas- bajo la mirada para apuntar con la cabeza al animal- espero que la mordida de tu perro enano no me cause ningún tipo de alergia, fue toda una hazaña cortar unas hojas de romero de tu jardín- inquirió con desagrado, frotando su mano con la otra.

- No es un perro enano, tu hombresote débil- Helga le contesto manteniendo un tono respetuoso mientras acariciaba una bola de pelos que roncaba bajo la mecedora donde bebía su te con menudos modales- para tu información es un tejon. Te digo por centésima vez, que el ungüento que te he dado, hará que no se infecte. Ya te pedí perdón por Caledonia, su trabajo es exclusivamente cuidar de la ardua labor de su madre, no puedes culparla de actuar como ha sido educada...

Al ver que Godric reprimía una estridente carcajada en un mal intento y Slytherin se había quedado entornando los ojos en blanco por la expresión acalorada de su compañera, quise alivianar la tensión con un simple punto de vista.

- Caledonia es el nombre que le daban los romanos a la Escocia en los viejos años, es obvio que por la tierra de donde provenimos, ella haya elegido un nombre característico de la vieja tradición para su compañera- replique con un tono pensativo.

- Pero se llama Caledonia! No lo has escuchado, Ca-le-do-nia!- prorrumpió Godric en una sarta de carcajadas golpeando el sillón a mi lado y dándome palmadas incitándome a que lo hiciera. Solo desistió al buscar la sonrisa en los demás y no encontrarla. En su lugar un montón de miradas extrañadas lo cubrió en un incomodo silencio, tomo uno de los bocadillos de la mesita y se lo metió a la boca para no tener que decir mas.

- Aunque se que tienes toda la razón, la verdad es que cuando me regalaron el tejon creía que era macho. Como puedes observar, el valle en una muy buena parte esta cubierto de pinos y en la zona alrededor de la casa hay una variedad especial que planto mi esposo. Los pinos "nativos" se llaman Caledonios, bonita sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de mi error al saber que era hembra. No es que desprecie tus encantadoras habilidades para localizar el simbolismo catedrático de las cosas, lo admiro, pero soy una mujer completa y muy simple, y es en la simpleza donde encuentro yo las mejores maravillas-

En cierta forma la admiraba, tenia esa dulzura de mujer a la que ni siquiera había aspirado, ni preocupado por obtener. Ella era completamente diferente a mí, con metas y sueños diferentes. Le dedique una sonrisa encogiéndome de hombros, al mismo tiempo que miraba a los dos hombres a mi lado silenciándolos sin decir nada para que no hicieran comentarios al respecto. Partimos al Castillo en la mañana. Había sido una noche ardua de empacar de nuevo y pulir los detalles del plan.

Fue una ardua caminata para llevar todo a las afueras de la casa de Helga. Ella estaba ensimismada sollozando, despidiéndose en silencio del lugar que había compartido con el amor de su vida durante tanto tiempo. Sabia que debíamos esperar a una distancia prudencial y dejarla alcanzar nuestro paso unos metros mas allá, pensaba en lo duro que seria para ella despedirse del lugar que tanto amaba, pero que tanto daño le hacía cuando se atrevía a recordar como eran su vida anterior. Al verla con esa nostalgia en sus ojos no pude evitar pensar que sensación tan magnifica podría embargar a una mujer para escoger a la persona con la que compartiría su vida, ni lo que sentía ella al apoyar la mano sobre la puerta cerrada, susurrar el hechizo de impenetrabilidad, postrarse silenciosamente a mi lado tomando mi mano y señalándome que debíamos irnos ya.

A media mañana tuve que sostenerme del hombro de Helga, pues la espesura del bosque ya se alzaba sobre nosotros con poca luz perceptible y el viento frió azotando las túnicas. Vivir la experiencia completa era tan gratificante como cansado. Permanecíamos juntos a través de las altas sombras y podía sentir la palpable sensación de que éramos observados. Gryffindor se comportaba protector, asechando presas cada dos por tres para asegurarse de nuestro bienestar mientras viajábamos. Cuando escuche el sonido del agua, no pude más que correr hasta la orilla y contemplar alzando la mirada, con toda nitidez las ruinas que había visto tantas veces en mis sueños. Era hermoso. El sol se reflejaba en las turbias aguas frente a mi y el reflejo de los componentes era reproducido como si de un espejo de tratase.

Me sentí embargada de una calidez exquisita mientras todos subíamos por la pendiente del acantilado. Mostraba la añoranza infantil de obtener algo, como si fuese la más entusiasmada de llegar. Slytherin había descubierto en otro borde del extenso bosque un camino por entre altos robles y una zona más árida hacia lo que denominaríamos la entrada principal. Al aspirar el nuevo aire fresco y ver el sueño cumplido, vi ante mi una puerta desvencijada con unos escalones llenos de hierba mala acomodándose por montones sobre florecillas silvestres y rastros de musgo sobre los peldaños y columnas… ahí estaba Hogwarts.


	3. A Sangre Fría

**Quisiera pedir una enorme disculpa por la larga espera, pero he tenido un accidente que me dejo con un incomodo cabrestillo sujetándome 3 semanas y hasta que termino el reposo y la incapacidad he sido capaz de venir a traerles el siguiente capitulo. Agradezco de buena manera poder actualizar antes de la terrorífica temporada de exámenes que solo me tendrá fuera un poco antes de regresar con ustedes una vez mas.**

**He puesto un gran empeño en el y deseo que lo disfruten tanto como yo al hacerlo. No quisiera entretenerlos mas, so… R&R.**

**Capitulo 3. A Sangre Fría**

Siempre han sido utilizados como protección. Son de las pocas criaturas vivas sobre la tierra capaces de hacer un contacto tan cercano con los no-vivos, con seres potencialmente mágicos. Su hipersensibilidad era una muestra neutra del porque les profesaba un amor tan claramente vivo, mostraba el porque mi familia entendiendo el raciocinio de estos fascinantes animales, los habían criado y preparado para el resto de su vida a lo largo de demasiadas generaciones para nombrarlas aquí.

No podrían llamarme bajo ninguna circunstancia culpable de la "hazaña heroica" acontecida en el amplio vestíbulo. Era una cavilación sin sentido y hecha bajo ningún juicio en especifico. Si yo era, como bien argumentaba el soberbio hombre que ahora sangraba en el piso, una ridícula chiquilla incapaz de medir los peligros a los que me exponía, estaba lista en mi mente para contraatacar las ofensas que se dieran en mi contra.

Mas la incertidumbre de otro acontecimiento me mantenía atenta. Eran privilegiadas e inusitadamente contadas las personas con vida que pudieran atestiguar haber presenciado a Helga perder su bella serenidad a manos de una situación por demas fuera de su control. Las personas que vivíamos de la mano con esa espléndida mujer, con ese símbolo de fortaleza y dulzura como lo era ella, habríamos colocado las manos al fuego si escuchábamos a alguien diciendo que hasta ella era humana y podría perder los estribos de su comportamiento. Helga Hufflepuff era en muchos aspectos diversos tranquila y pacifica. Personalmente, un ser humano al que admiraba por su fuerza interna.

Haber perdido al soporte de su vida, la persona con la que había decidido morir, de esa manera trágica y lastimera podría conducir a la locura a cualquier otro, pero no a mi compañera... no, no a mi amiga. Esa dama trabajadora, se habría sobrepuesto al pasado y había dejado de distraerse a causa de el.

Rebuscando en mi interior un motivo para sostenerla en mis brazos temblando casi imperceptiblemente, sollozando a causa del intrépido caballero al que auxiliaba para sanar sus evidentes heridas y parar la espesa masa escarlata salir de los finos cortes, lo comprendí al instante.

Sentía una opresión en mi pecho que no sabia exactamente de donde provenía. Era como un golpe seco. Por un momento egoísta me vi viviendo esa particularidad de su vida llena de dolor y sacudí la cabeza negando como acto reflejo al solo meditarlo.

Hacia ya años atrás que ella había sostenido el cuerpo inerte de su amado.

Fue un crudo invierno aquella temporada. En el viejo salón de su casa aun tenía un retrato de aquella ocasión especial. Una mujer sosteniendo un pequeño bulbo de lo que parecía un espécimen extraño de algún tubérculo extranjero en brazos de un hombre que sonreía ampliamente. Era un bello cuadro aquel... aquel que nos había revelado mas sobre su sombrío secreto.

Había sido un trato con un viejo amigo de Escandinava, tierra de bárbaros. La pareja había acudido para conservar uno de los últimos de la tierra. La pintura aludía el fantástico acontecimiento.

Un sauce. Un sauce que brotaba cada 200 años. Un sauce boxeador.

La plantación de donde extrajeron aquella maravillosa criatura que apenas latía dentro del capullo verdoso los llenaba de una felicidad innata. Solo el destino habría de saber la tragedia que acontecería mas adelante. La luna despuntaba en el cielo.

Habían sido atacados por un grupo de quimeras.

Quimeras, que por su extremo temperamento no habían dejado de sentirse amenazados al ver extraños en su territorio. Amenazados por ser salvajes, salvajes porque esa era su naturaleza.

Y el habría de protegerla a ella. Y ella lo habría sostenido en sus brazos cuando todo hubo acabado, cuando la ayuda tardía los rodeo, cuando ya no había nada que esperar más que lo irremediable. Y ahora seguía viviendo, un día a la vez, un día por el, un día por ella.

Al mirar sus ojos mientras realizaba la curación podía percibir nítidamente el rostro grabado de aquel que la había dejado para siempre, que no volvería nunca mas, incluso a pesar de los vividos sueños nocturnos que la asaltaban de vez en cuando.

Al girarme un poco pude ver que Godric se había encargado ya de los borbotones que habían teñido la piedra de un tono rojizo y que en un silencio respetuoso, mientras pasaba a su lado, ponía la mano en su hombro como un soporte de animo necesario para dirigirse a la habitación que le había indicado para colocarlo ahí.

Cuando Helga finiquito su trabajo, se recostó con los ojos cerrados contra el muro de nuestra derecha, con los parpados ligeramente hinchados.

Godric no tardo en aparecer a nuestro lado para llevar a Slytherin a la torre cuando este desapareció. El ejemplar ayudante, al verse despreciado de esa manera tan inusitada, tomo a Helga en sus brazos y la llevo a mis aposentos con cuidado.

No podría decir con certeza cual habría de ser el aspecto enfermizo que mostraba mi piel, pero antes de desaparecer por la escalinata mas allá de mi vista, Godric se giro sobre sus talones con suma paciencia e inquirió con cansancio:

- Debes de subir pronto, ya estaremos todos ahí en unos minutos...-

Antes siquiera de que terminara la frase, le respondí cortante:

- Es solo el olor de su sangre, me ha dejado un tanto aturdida...-

- Esperare Rows, si no subes pronto vendré por ti-

- Lo se, ya te dije que es solo...- vacile

- El olor, lo se- impuso esta vez- no demores demasiado, no sabemos si aun aguardan en alguna otra parte del castillo, aunque después daré una ronda para cerciorarme. Procura tener al Impulsor cerca de ti, no quisiera dejarte sola, pero también ha sido una tarde agotadora...- al pronunciar estas ultimas palabras solo fue capaz de mirar a la criatura rendida en sus brazos, acomodarla con cuidado y reemprender el camino hacia la escalinata.

- Hay un diván, en la habitación, cerca de la cama, ya esta instalada- apunte sin dejar de mirar el lugar que había sido marcado de aquella manera siniestra por el cuerpo de Slytherin y las gotas derramadas en la pared cuando el espectro había atacado.

- Muy práctico de tu parte Rows, aunque si nos hubieses esperado...- vacilo un poco, al parecer estaba tan cansado como los otros, pronto no podría más con el peso.

- No empieces otra vez- le implore por enésima vez, mi voz ya sonaba como un lamento- a pesar de la carente impresión que tiene Slytherin sobre mi, se cuidarme sola, no soy una niña...

- El estaba preocupado, es todo- intento mirarme a los ojos pero percibí que los desviaba al ver como seguía sin dejar de mirar aquel pedazo de piedra en particular.

- Se perfectamente que me considera un estorbo muchas gracias- le corte- no es necesario que lo excuses, el lo hace bastante bien solo con alguno de sus ácidos comentarios.

- El pudo morir por venir a salvarte- esta vez sostuvo la mirada esperando a que me dirigiera a el. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna cuando el pronuncio esas palabras y por un momento no pude seguir viendo sus enormes ojos marrones y me sumí en mis pensamientos.

Si miraba con suficiente atención podría verlo de nuevo tendido sobre la piedra desgastada como si hubiese sido mutilado. Si prestaba suficiente fuerza a mis recuerdos podía oír aun el grito de Helga cuando lo encontró rodeado de esos seres con sus extrañas gorras.

Porque al entrar al castillo tras de mi para pedirme que dejara de comportarme como una jovencita inmadura y que regresara al grupo para que los adultos pertinentes se ocuparan de la seguridad, los seres llamados "gorras rojas" lo habían emboscado al sentir su sangre fluir sin ningún obstáculo como lo era el Impulsor para mi.

Con sus afiladas lanzas lo habían herido en múltiples ocasiones hasta derribarlo, dejándolo tendido sobre el suelo. Y ese grito desgarrador proferido por Helga al presenciar la escena escabrosa había llenado mis oídos de manera total para correr escaleras abajo y encontrar a un fastidiado Godric luchar contra uno de los seres que particularmente parecía fascinado con el hecho de encontrar alimento fresco y agradable al paladar.

Pude ver los espantosos dientes pertenecientes al gorra roja mientras gimoteaba y graznaba como loco y de pronto todo se detuvo y el salio despedido a la nada. Impulsor revoloteo el área alrededor de nosotros para posarse una vez más en mi hombro.

Muy en mi interior sabia que no podría dormir tranquila esa noche mientras fuese presa de esa escena.

Me di cuenta que seguía tendida en el suelo sin ponerme en pie, así que decidía me apoye con todas mis fuerzas sobre mis brazos primero para impulsarme y fijando mis piernas por segundo para no tambalearme mas.

Cuando logre mantener la postura digna y erguida, me dirigí al final del corredor para subir a la torre que había elegido. Godric estaba en el rellano superior mirándome con desatino como si hubiese creído necesario ir por la moribunda compañera.

Con cuidado de dar paso tras paso, llegue al rellano superior ante la puerta desvencijada y guiada por la mano de Godric entre al salón que dirigía mas adelante a la habitación principal.

Por un momento lo único que fui capaz de captar dentro de ella fue la inequívoca espesura y calidez natural del árbol en movimiento, tan pequeño como el puño de mi mano sobre un mi baúl. Más allá, al pie de una de las ventanas más grandes, se encontraba Helga quien descansaba placidamente en el diván que había señalado con antelación rodeada de pedestales de plata pertenecientes a mi caprichosa ave.

Tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por ocultar mi desagrado cuando al volverme a _mi cama _me encontré con su irritante presencia. Fingí no darle la menor importancia, permaneciendo al lado de Godric esperando a que el rompiera el repentino silencio que había surgido en la habitación.

- Solo estamos nosotros 4- sentencio mi amigo como quien quiere darse la suficiente importancia. Slytherin y yo asentimos en respuesta. No mas espíritus vengativos espiando desde las esquinas de algún corredor siniestro, o al menos eso esperábamos todos. No estaba de más ser precavidos ahora que nuestro hogar conformaba una serie de ruinas listas para trabajarse. Aun me sentía un tanto culpable por no haber anticipado la presencia de esos seres tan comunes en estructuras viejas y llenas del recuerdo de la guerra. Mejor no pensar en ello. Esperaba que el trabajo arduo de preparación no demorara más de un par de semanas más. El mero hecho de pensar en ese hombre de nuevo dentro de mi espacio me hacia desatinar.

Cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba saliendo de mi ensimismamiento de nuevo, percatándome que una vez más parecía no haber palabras. Mi resentida amiga podría haber acabado con nuestro pequeño inconveniente, pero ahora que ella se encontraba derrotada por la fatiga.

Godric, Slytherin y yo nos encontrábamos enmarañados en una prueba poco agradable: sobrevivir ante la presencia del otro.

Al transcurrir los minutos entre largos vistazos por la habitación y sus componentes, el primero y el único capaz de poner la excusa perfecta para salir, hablo con voz rotunda mientras se dirigía de nuevo al pequeño salón escaleras abajo.

- Necesitamos provisiones- al decirlo no miro a nadie en particular, dejando que las palabras se cargaran de fuerza de entendimiento en las cabezas de las únicas personas concientes del cuarto. – Hay una caravana de peregrinos asentados en uno de los límites con el bosque... y necesitamos provisiones. No tardare- replico tan rápido al final que nadie fue capaz de alcanzarlo siquiera con el pensamiento cuando el ya se encontraba galopando fuera. Se había escapado. Y en su escape no había considerado mi infortunada situación.

Yo solo había escapado a los confines del crepúsculo para conseguir horas de más pesar, como si eso fuese posible.

Y no podía dejarla a ella en ese estado de sopor y dolor. Yo debía de estar con ella cuando recuperara su coraje y decidiera seguir, cuando se irguiera y me sonriera de esa manera calida que me llenaba de ternura y me enseñara un brebaje más con su innatural paciencia.

Y no podía dejarlo a el, que sabia que tras esa mascara elaborada, sufría. No porque me importara a algún nivel en particular. Yo debía de mostrar madurez y capacidad de razocinio ante estas situaciones extremas e inesperadas. Yo no saldría corriendo, no. Yo no escaparía tras el telón de otra gran hazaña y tampoco me encubriría en un acto heroico porque no lo era. Permanecería ahí porque esa era mi habitación, porque Helga me necesitaba, porque no era un eslabón débil en este nuevo proyecto que emprendíamos y... no tenia que dar más argumentos si me apetecía permanecer en el lugar que me había ganado desde un principio.

Las piernas me hormiguearon un momento. Seguía lo suficientemente cansada como para permitirme el lujo de permanecer inmóvil y grácil sobre mis desgastados pies.

Con el caminar tan novelesco que muchos habían apuntado en suficientes ocasiones alrededor de mi vida, me dirigí hacia el sillón alto de mi izquierda y tome asiento. Por un momento mientras realizaba el acto me pareció sentir su mirada posada en mi, mas cuando levante la mía el seguía tan inmóvil como antes mirando un punto fijo meditando en secreto. Me hacia sentir incomoda esa sensación permanente de que pareciera saber lo que pasaba por mi mente, solo para aumentar mas mi desagrado y enfado.

Queriendo parecer lo mas inocente posible mientras el regresaba a mirarme cuando percibió mis ojos posados sobre el, hice el ademán de sacudir los bodes de la falda de mi largo vestido acomodando los pliegues con lentitud alrededor de mis rodillas. Cuando por fin ceso el ataque mutuo me relaje pensando en el aspecto que adquiriría el cuarto en el que me encontraba cuando lograra acondicionarlo con los artilugios que había traído para ello.

No pude evitarlo. Habían pasado unos minutos, quizás más. Y lo mire de nuevo.

Su pesadumbre le confería un aspecto de lo más espléndido mientras se perdía dentro de si mismo, con su extraña belleza por citarlo de alguna manera, pese a las líneas nítidas y pronunciadas de sus ojos y su boca proporcionándole un aspecto cansino. Verlo recostado moviendo los ojos con desdén desde la cama me hizo dar un vuelco cuando sus penetrantes ojos verdes se posaron en mi persona. Había demasiados pensamientos, ¿sentimientos? entrelazados en ellos, tantos que me era difícil entender cual era cual o la razón de que estuviesen ahí.

Nos mantuvimos así un tanto más, cuando la conexión se cortó con el sonido de pequeñas pisadas al otro lado de la puerta. Ningún cambio se denoto en el, solo se giro para ver de frente la puerta. Sintiéndome un tanto desconcertada y ofendida sin motivo aparente, me volví también.

Cuando el segundo de incertidumbre me asaltó y me hizo recordar lo acaecido hacia unos minutos, me levante rápidamente varita en mano señalando hacia la puerta. El sonido cada vez se hacia mas intenso y claro. Se acercaba con velocidad, estaba cerca.

Quizás no debí estar tan cerca de la cama. Pude sentir su mano cerrase sobre mi antebrazo bajándolo con calma y decisión. Lo mire desesperada dispuesta a protestar y regresar a mi posición de ataque cuando las pisadas cesaron, el sonido se esfumo.

El diminuto ser hizo una reverencia un tanto exagerada y se acerco cauteloso al convaleciente por el lado contrario a donde me encontraba yo, seguido de un puñado más que lo imitaban al avanzar en una fila un tanto descompuesta.

Las diminutas criaturas frente a mi brindaban un aspecto un tanto exquisito y morboso, con sus pequeñas ropitas, sencillas, esos grandes ojos saltones y sus orejas de murciélago, mirando con una especie de adoración al ser que seguía inmóvil observando cada uno de sus gesto mientras se postraban a su lado preparados. Lo sabía. Preparados para una orden de su amo. Porque hasta el más mínimo de los deseos se familiarizaba al tono de volverse propio cuando se era un elfo domestico.

Espere con paciencia pero no pude observar ningún cambio. Quizás me engañaba a mi misma con la extrañeza de la escena pero parecía que el elfo que encabezaba al grupo asentía a la nada como un loco. Estuve a pocos segundos de señalar lo absurdo de lo que acontecía en la cabeza de su sirviente cuando escuche lo único que pronunciaría en voz alta:

- Con el amo Godric, ahora-

Con mirada incomprensiva mire a Slytherin que ya se despedía de ellos con un movimiento de su mano. Cuando estuve a punto de reclamar la falta de atención y de que el grupo parecía no haber reparado en mi presencia, note que con otro asentimiento de el, que me pareció totalmente producto de mi imaginación, inclinaron levemente su cabeza al pasar junto a mi directo hacia la puerta de la habitación de nuevo en una fila.

El grupo, quizás la familia (aunque no podría decirlo con exactitud porque a pesar de sus evidentes similitudes, la genealogía mágica de los elfos era totalmente diferente a la de un mago) se instala satisfactoriamente en el corredor, dirigiéndose en un mar de chasquidos hacia donde sabíamos se encontraría Godric tratando con los peregrinos por unos cuantos artículos para sobrevivir, comida principalmente.

Ese gesto realizado con antelación a lo que pensaba me saco de mis casillas queriendo descifrar la orden silenciosa mientras me acomodaba en el robusto mueble.

- ¿Cómo pueden afirmar que son puramente mágicos?- murmuro desde su posición incorporándose un poco sobre la almohada, mirando hacia ningún lugar en especifico.

Tarde en comprender que verdaderamente se dirigía a mí.

- Son seres mágicos- le espete.

- ¿Puramente mágicos?- se aventuro de nuevo.

- No se adonde quieras llegar con eso- me apresure a decir un tanto injustamente para el, defendiéndolos, quizás mas por mi necesidad constante de tener un punto contrario que defender, que por la esencia clara de estar mas convencida de lo que sabia me encontraba en ese aspecto.

- Nada en particular, solo quería hacer hincapié en algo que se que entenderías- suspiro y se giro para mirarme un momento antes de perderse en la nada una vez mas- Que a pesar de que existe gran variedad de criaturas mágicas vagando por la tierra, no todas puedas llamarse puras en el mismo sentido de la palabra o en la misma medida. _Hay niveles.- _siseo.

Me resultaba sencillamente terrorífico lo acontecido en ese día, pero la ¿amena? charla me mantenía distraída de cosas que me hacían estremecer, quizás un tanto menos que si hubiésemos continuado en una platica silenciosa llena de deseos que jamás se expresaron en mi boca pero eran cumplidos con el pensamiento de alguien mas.

- ¿Lo entiendes, o no?- resoplo empleando de nuevo aquel tono despectivo característico de su voz, sugerente pero lleno de vehemencia.

- Por supuesto que lo se, la pregunta es si un mago como tu entendería por completo aspectos de genealogía cuando la suya propia podría ser tan incierta-

Me miro impávido tomándose su tiempo antes de responder a mi mordaz respuesta. Por un instante traslució ira, una ira que le daba el aspecto de un niño. Después su rostro se relajo en una sonrisa irónica, como si hubiese esperado esa respuesta de mi parte. Mi rostro volvió a endurecerse ensombrecido por esa reacción tan poco peculiar y tan poco esperada a la vez.

- Te sorprenderías si hablando de genealogía rebuscamos en mi pasado, aunque no encuentro un insulto adecuado para esta ocasión sabiendo lo que se de ti Ravenclaw- dijo aclarándose sin necesidad la garganta- tu sabes que la normalidad es una mera fantasía cuando hablamos de personas como nosotros.

Tenia un aspecto apasionado demasiado "humano" para el al decir esto.

- Es difícil que alguien te complazca con pobres recursos, porque esa es la naturaleza de alguien como nosotros. No aprendimos a conformarnos, ni a ser parte de los demás en la misma medida- se detuvo antes de continuar- He mirado tu manera casi gracil de moverte, incluso entre nosotros, y se que hasta tu puedes olerlo a metros de distancia. Existe dentro de ti, porque entre la chocante raza mágica a la que perteneces estas fuera de la normalidad, por la pureza o linaje como denominarías tú si llegas a enfadarte lo suficiente con alguien como para contestar de mala gana, o no? Diferente entre lo diferente...-

No pude contestarle, lo cual lo incito en sobremanera a continuar lo que aparentaba un preparado monologo. Como si hubiese ensayado las líneas de un guión teatral.

- Entiendes que las personas como nosotros siempre aspiramos a mas, lo escuche brotar cuando lo dijiste aquí- sentencio antes de que yo saliera precipitadamente de la habitación cuando vi su mano dirigirse a su cabeza, dándome a entender lo que me había perturbado todo el día. Era aterrador, mis ojos se habían dilatado en una extraña mueca de dolor. El socarrón gesto que tenia no me ayudo a asimilar el trance.

¡¡¡Había leído mi pensamiento!!! Había tenido el descaro de penetrar mi mente en un nivel menor de pensamientos no controlados que surgieron con la histeria de lo que había pasado.

Por un momento me petrifique en el umbral sin volverme, asintiendo de una manera poco conciente de mi misma o de porque le confería la verdad al sujeto que me fastidiaba de esa manera tan absoluta. Espera que no hubiera visto esa reacción de mi parte o tuviese la caballerosidad de no mencionarla.

Era un escenario de lo más perturbador, por el mero hecho de que mi conflictivo compañero tuviese la razón. Siendo que _yo siempre tenía la razón_. No podía moverme sin que se notara lo difícil que era en esos momentos una postura erguida, por lo que solo podía mirar la puerta con aire ofendido mientras me recuperaba.

Escuchaba palabras que jamás habían brotado de mis labios pero sabia que mi cabeza había pensado, meditado y enncruzijado una y otra vez. Me sentía mareada ante el acierto. Quería responder cuanto antes cuando Godric irrumpió en la puerta seguido de los elfos pertenecientes a su amigo con montones de víveres dentro de extraños paquetes de un color café.

Al mirarme solo pudo intuir lo que cualquiera en ese momento, en esa habitación, por lo que adivinando un nuevo roce entre la relación de Slytherin y mía, tomo mía mano y me hizo avanzar con el de regreso. Yo no tenia la suficiente fuerza para resistirme y quejarme como acostumbradamente hacia, por lo que me vi en la prueba de esquivar al otro individuo mientras permaneciera dentro.

Godric venia con toda clase de noticias acerca de la gente haya abajo, en su mayoría brujos muy poco dotados en compañía de gitanos supersticiosos que se habían unido a nuestros parajes con sus inmensas y profundas creencias, que hoy habían ayudado tan cándidamente al forastero que cambiaba algunas piedras preciosas por víveres para el mes completo. Era agradable escuchar buenas noticias al fin. Recordando esos momentos, entiendo que ni yo misma hubiese supuesto que ese conjunto hubiese fundando mas adelante el pequeño pueblo que mis alumnos visitaban tan ansiosos en los largos recesos veraniegos llamado Hogsmeade. Entiendo que es de sabios cambiar de opinión por supuesto.

Cuando caí en cuenta que el relato estaba a punto de finalizar me asalto una paranoia un tanto absurda. Me obligue mentalmente a pensar en algo más productivo. Mi mejor amigo estaba aquí para ahuyentar al diablo y sus impertinencias escalofriantes y eso era lo que importaba. Una noche de comuna no mataría a nadie, si se tomaban las medidas necesarias…

Al terminar, cuando Godric por fin se dio cuenta de la incomodidad que reinaba a su alrededor, sabiamente y en vez de preguntarle a alguno de sus compañeros quien había iniciado que y la razón, profirió un comentario que esperaba detonara nuestra simpatía unos minutos antes de que cayéramos rendidos.

- Eres sorprendente nena- musito al tiempo que una sonrisa calida invadía su rostro. Al ver que lo observaba como si se tratase de un desequilibrado mental, se explico:

- Los peregrinos, que este día nos han dotado de lo necesario, crían cerdos preciosa y uno de ellos se perdió en la espesura del bosque hacia unas semanas para después aparecer de la nada en los confines del corral de nuevo degustando una trufa que había encontrado en su pequeño viaje. Y las trufas solo se dan…- no necesite escucharlo, lo sabia, esas rarezas naturales solo se producían en las profundidades de los bosques. Y yo recordaba perfectamente al animal, como si en ese mismo momento lo estuviese viendo.

El parecía tan satisfecho de si mismo que acompaño a los elfos en su desfile por la puerta para guiarlos en lo que debía hacerse con lo proporcionado. Tomo mi cabeza en sus manos depositando un beso un tanto paternal en mi cabello antes de partir.

La seguridad se derrumbo un momento, al igual que mi fortaleza. Intente evitarlo acomodando innecesariamente los mechones que caían sobre mi cara.

El estaba aun recostado y se que nos miramos un segundo mas. Sabía lo que pasaba dentro de mí. Helga hizo el ademán de despertase con un largo suspiro.

Por un momento me pareció que el casi sonreía, aunque no puedo estar totalmente segura de ello…


End file.
